Life ever after
by majorslashsquad
Summary: This is my first HP fic, so be gentle. Basically the lives of everyone after the last battle.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I'm not getting rich off of this.

"I think we should go with dragons," Harry mused out loud to no one in particular, staring at the small room. It was three in the morning, and he was clearly deep in thought as if his inner debate's outcome could change the world as everyone knew it.

As Ginny watched the now adult wizard from the hallway, she couldn't help but laugh as she watched him. If only Albus could see him now…

"I don't know, Harry," she said smiling as he jumped. "I was thinking we could go with the Hippogriffs to match that tattoo of yours." She laughed harder as her husband turned slightly red and pouted. "Wow. Who would have thought the great auror, Harry James Potter pouting. Moony would have hexed you right now."

Harry smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Most likely," he admitted softly.

"In any event, Love, what are you doing up this late? You do have to work tomorrow," Ginny chided lightly.

"I know, Gin, it's just so much is going to change, I just don't know how to deal with all of it," Harry said becoming exasperated. "It's just too much sometimes."

"Harry," Ginny started.

"I mean, there are days I think facing down dementors would be easier!"

"Harry, for God's sake-"

"There is so much we have to do, Ginny! So much we haven't discussed! How can I possibly sleep? I don't even know how you can sleep!" Harry was slowly becoming frantic.

Ginny merely rolled her eyes and kissed her husband gently. "Harry," she said softly. "This baby isn't coming for another _seven months_. I think we can manage what kind of crib to but before then."

Harry relaxed slightly and sighed. "I just want to make sure that our kid has it better than I did," he muttered.

Ginny's face softened and she wrapped Harry in a warm embrace." And it will," she whispered in his ear. "You're going to be there after all." She strengthened the hug as she felt a tear on her shoulder. "Besides," she added teasingly. "After the Dark Lord, this should be a piece of cake."

"Yeah," Harry said, wiping his eyes. "How hard could it be?"

"Come to bed, love. We can deal with this later. And remember, we're having dinner with Ron and Hermione tomorrow night."

"Yes, dear." This earned him a swat on the arm.

"And, Harry?"

"Yeah, Gin?"

"You're right. Let's get dragons for the nursery."

A/N: The end, at least for now. Reviews are most welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

The crowd went wild as Puddlemore United scored the tenth goal of the night. The opposition was fierce, but the chasers were fiercer. They quickly regained control of the quaffle and were headed towards the goals again, when suddenly-

"OOOO!" the anouncer's augmented voice sounded through the stadium. "MARCUS FLINT JUST NAILED CHASER LUCAS PRATT IN THE SIDE OF THE HEAD WITH HIS MASSIVE BOOT. HE'S HEADED FOR PUDDLEMORES AND THE FALCONES MAY STILL BE IN THE GAME."

Marcus grinned as he flew past another of the chasers and nearly knocked over the poor seekers on both teams to get to the goal. He tossed the ball with a triumphant grin on his face.

"OH, BUT IT LOOKS LIKE WOOD STOPPED HIM JUST IN TIME," the announcer chuckled as he watched on."BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME, FLINT. YOU LOT ARE STILL NIL TO PUDDLEMORE'S 50 AND- WHAT'S THIS? DID THE SEEKERS SEE THE SNITCH?"

Both seekers were flying in the air with the grace of acrobats chasing after the walnut sized ball. Their small forms almost dancing in the air, they would occasionally reach out one of their hands to catch the elusive prize.

"WELL, THEY ARE REALLY GETTING AFTER THAT SNITCH, BUT WAIT," said the announcer. "THERE IS STILL A MATCH GOING ON, ISN'T THERE? FLINT HAS POSITION OF THE QUAFFLE YET AGAIN, AND HE IS DETERMINED TO GET IT INTO THE GOAL. BUT, OH DARN THE LUCK, FOILED AGAIN. AND- HEY THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!"

Oliver rolled his eyes at the wave he received from his opponent that consisted of only one finger.

"You idiot," he mumbled. "You're going to be ejected from the game...again." Although, he supposed considering the team the larger man was currently playing for, it was most likely an honor more than an a point of shame. He chuckled at the thought, and focused back to the game. A game that mercifully ended only a few minutes later when Gwen caught the snitch for their team and flew to the pitch below to deafening cheers.

"AND PUDDLEMORE UNITED WINS THE GAME! WHAT'S THIS? IT LOOKS LIKE CHASER MARCUS FLINT AND KEEPER OLIVER WOOD ARE HAVING A BIT OF A ROW. EVERY TIME THESE TWO FACE EACH OTHER, HONESTLY." The announcer watched with a barely suppressed grin.

"Damn it, Oliver!" Marcus fumed. "You could have at least given me one goal! We both know there was no way our shite seeker was going to get the snitch!"

"Oy! Who are you calling shite?" fumed Bella. "At least I made an effort." Marcus ignored her and continued to glare at the other man.

"You know you would hate me if I went easy on you, love," Oliver replied with a smirk on his face. "Besides, I can't be playing favorites just cause you're my baby." Marcus glowered, but he accepted the kiss on his cheek, and the flush on his cheeks were not entirely from the exertions of the game.

"Oy, you two! You're making people sick! Are you lot coming for a drink over at the pub or not?" The announcer watched with pointed amusement.

"Piss off, Jordan!" Marcus snapped. He scowled as Oliver started to chuckle. "Don't encourage him, Olive!" He received a smack on his arm.

"Don't call me that in public!" he chastised. "And you know he's just messing with you." Marcus grunted. "Now, let's go hit the showers and have a drink with the boys." Marcus rolled his eyes but followed his lover all the same. As much as that man drove him insane, he would always be grateful Oliver survived the war and that they found each other again, and that they would always have qudditch.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron stared into the crystal ball intently. His gaze fixed on the small orb as if his life depended on it. If he stared for a little longer he might reach the future with his mind. In the flash, he smiled and pointed to a small something in the abyss of the orb.

"Aha!" he cried gleefully. "I can see something. Why, it's a parchment! And what does the parchment say?" He dramatically gazed further into the glass with a look of wonderment on his features. Surely the crystal ball never lied "It's a piece of homework! And it has a 20 out of 20! Yes, your rein as know-it-all will be challenged by no one!"

He gazed further into the crystal ball as if he were speaking to him. And there, he saw the next revelation.

"My god!" he exclaimed. His voice was a mere whisper now, a whisper filled with barely repressed excitement. "I see a cat! You are going to have the best mouse catching cat in the world! And she will eat all the little disgusting rats that come in front of its little claws. Yes...and over here-"

"Um, Ron?"

"Yeah, Hermione?"

"What are you doing with our daughter?"

"You said you wanted me to put her to bed. She loves it when I read the crystal ball for her." He looked down at baby Rose and smiled. Her tiny eyes were closed in a peaceful sleep, a small smile playing on her lips. " You should be proud. Nothing puts her to sleep faster."

"Honestly, Ronald," Hermione said shaking her head. "I can't believe you are filling her head with that rubbish."

"It isn't rubbish," Ron said, still smiling. "We both know that she is going to be a complete and utter know-it-all. And that she's going to love cats. And that she is going to be the best student that Hogwarts has ever seen."

"Is that a fact, Ron?" Hermione said. "Did your crystal ball tell you all that?"

"It didn't have to," Ron said as he drew her close to him. "She has you."

"Who would have thought that you would have become such a romantic?" Hermione mused as she lay her head on her husband's chest.

"Creepy, right," Ron said as he gazed back at the crib inside the nursery. "But I would never do anything to mess up what we have now. I love you."

"I love you, too, Ron." They kissed slowly and sweetly, enjoying the moment.

"I just have one question, Hermione."

"Yeah, what's that, Ron?"

"Are-are you really always mad at me?"

Hermione laughed as they walked to their own room hand in hand. "Only at you, dear. Only at you."

The lights were all extinguished in the house. There is a quiet that blankets everything. But then the crystal ball that Rose's father was playing with for her amusement starts to glow just a little. And Rose opens her eyes ever-so-slightly. _"If only daddy knew," she thought. "Someday...But not just yet..."_


End file.
